how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Garvey
Quinn Garvey is a stripper at the Lusty Leopard and Barney Stinson's ex-fiancée. Relationship with Barney Season 7 Quinn is first seen in , when Ted and Barney tell the gang about their date at a club. Barney tries several plays on her, but she doesn't fall for them, and tells him that he has no chance with her. Later, Barney keeps complaining to Ted about her throughout the rest of the episode, and even says no to a girl offering to hook up with him. Ted then realizes that Barney likes Quinn, which Barney vehemently denies. Barney then reveals that he did sleep with her, but counters that he doesn't like her. However, it turns out that Barney does like her, when he again says no to the girl he was going to hook up with. When she asks if he has a girlfriend, he tells her that maybe sometime he will. It is revealed that Quinn is a stripper at the Lusty Leopard. While getting ready for her performance at the club, Quinn is seen talking to a friend who says that she has been complaining about Barney, and she thinks that Quinn likes him, but Quinn denies this. In , Barney discovers she works as a stripper at the Lusty Leopard under the stage name Karma. He tries to ask her out on date, but she continually avoids answering and only wishes to hang out at the strip club, and asks him to pay her for dances, so that she doesn't get in trouble with her manager. Ted hears about this and realizes she is just playing Barney. When Barney sees Quinn behaving much the same towards another client, he realizes Ted was right and storms off, leaving her feeling guilty. Later, Barney runs into Quinn in a coffee house. She remembers the stuff he talked about as she stripped for him, defending herself when he pushes it, saying it was better than listening to the replayed music again and again. She then offers to buy Barney’s coffee and asks him to sit with her, indicating she really may be interested. In , Barney and Quinn play tricks on the rest of the gang, with Quinn supposedly controlling Barney and Barney supposedly being ashamed to tell them Quinn is a stripper. Some of the evidence that Lily finds of Quinn using Barney for his money is an expensive trip to Hawaii, which Quinn admits she got as a surprise present for Barney. As part of the plan, Quinn also comes up with the idea of having Ted and Robin fight over who gets her apartment once she moves out. Though Ted, Robin, Lily, and Marshall are initially appalled, they decide Barney and Quinn are a perfect match. Though moving in together was initially part of the ruse, Barney and Quinn decide to move in together for real, and Quinn offers Ted and Robin her apartment for real this time, but they initially decline the opportunity. Later, when Robin gets a promotion, she moves to a new apartment and persuades Quinn to let Ted take her vacant apartment. Also, Barney asks Quinn what would cause her to give up her job as a stripper and she replies getting married. In , Barney and Quinn have moved in together. Although they have a fight about Barney not willing to change anything, even not allowing Quinn to use her coffee mugs, he makes up with her later when he realizes that he wants to be with Quinn for the rest of his life. In , Ted questions Barney about why he wants "legendary nights": he needed such experiences to get his mind off Quinn during her shift at the Lusty Leopard. In , Barney gets concerned over his relationship with Quinn and overreacts in situations regarding her job. After Quinn's customers greet her on the sidewalk, Barney asks her to quit her job. He then fires a GNB official and offers Quinn a job at the bank as an "executive strategy coordinator" - which turns out to be just something to help Quinn earn legitimate income. Seeing that Barney's trying to dictate her career, Quinn asks for some time to think and leaves Barney, who reinstates the official. In , Barney fears that Quinn will leave him, and rushes back to their apartment, only to discover that Quinn hired a decorator to renovate the place in a childish and vibrant pink style. Barney is only glad that Quinn hasn't left him and they reconcile and head to the airport for their romantic getaway to Hawaii. However, in Barney's suitcase is a box which he refuses to open, as he wants to use it for a magic trick. Barney and Quinn get held up by airport security. As the security guard questions Quinn, he asks her what is her occupation - to which she says she is unemployed. She says she wanted to surprise Barney when they were on their vacation, saying she quit stripping just for him. Afterward, Quinn is told she can leave but Barney must stay, but Barney tells her to wait and that he will finally reveal the magic trick. After an elaborate magic ploy, it is revealed that in the box was an engagement ring, which he uses to propose to Quinn and she accepts. Season 8 In , Marshall and Lily cannot put their newborn son Marvin to sleep and, out of exhaustion, misinterpret anything Barney, Quinn, and Robin says. Robin and Lily accept Quinn's offer to be her bridesmaids, but Lily accidentally reveals that Barney used to date Robin. An angry Quinn gives Barney one minute to explain everything about him and Robin, which he does in less than 52 seconds. Quinn then confronts Robin, but Barney tells her that there is nothing going on between them and Robin tells her that she has a boyfriend, Nick. Quinn says that it doesn't matter if Robin has a boyfriend because she will always keep wondering if she has feelings for Barney. However, after meeting Nick (and seeing his abs), she says she is okay with it. In , Barney tries to get Quinn to sign a pre-nup that includes the requirements that she weigh herself weekly and pay $2000 per gained pound, that she get regular breast augmentations, and that she is open to polygamy. She responds with her own pre-nup, including things like forbidding him from going near Playboy models and requiring him to wear a shock collar around his nether regions when he is around her hot female friends. In the end, Barney and Quinn realize that they do not trust each other, if they have to sign such complicated pre-nups to get married, and break up. In , Barney reveals that since having broken up with Quinn, she has gone back to stripping at the Lusty Leopard, forcing Barney to choose a new strip club upon which to frequent. In , the stripper Marshall and Ted hire for Barney's bachelor party turns out to be Quinn. She is surprised that he got engaged again within a year of their break-up, while she became broke and had to start stripping again. As revenge, she strips for everyone else present, but Barney. When Barney returns to New York after his catastrophic bachelor party, Robin sees him with Quinn, and thinking the worst, has a cat fight with Quinn and breaks off her engagement with Barney. This whole scenario turns out to be a hoax orchestrated by Robin to give Barney the most memorable bachelor party ever. In reality, Quinn's life is great and she seems to be on good terms with Robin and the rest of the gang. Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *The writers have said that she will be much different than Nora. Craig Thomas said: "Nora was such a sweet, nurturing, wonderful character. Becki's character is going to be a spitfire, someone who can give it back to Barney and leave him speechless. It's a little Frasier Crane and Lilith Sternin — two people who've met their match. He needs to lock horns with somebody to get his mind off what's happening." *In , Barney mentions a stripper named Karma, when Lily tells him that the incident with the stalker is just caused by Karma (referring the concept). It is unknown if Quinn is the same person. She most likely is not the same person though, because in , Quinn states that she has only been working at the Lusty Leopard for about a year. However, The Bracket was in Season 3 while Quinn worked at the Lusty Leopard in Season 7. Although, Barney mentions that she was stripping in Vegas, so she could've been there up until Season 7 when she joined the Lusty Leopard. External Links * * Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Girls who dated Barney Category:Girls who had sex with Barney Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains